Terrilynn "Lynn" Boden
Name: Terrilynn "Lynn" Boden Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Music (rap and hip hop), partying, drinking, fighting, drums Appearance: Lynn is not the skinniest of girls- at 5'6" and 145 pounds, she's definitely on the curvy side, with a large chest and hips and a bit of a stomach to go with them. Her skin is quite light, as she burns very easily and has to keep her skin protected. Her face is on the odd side, with a narrow nose, crooked from being broken, that curves downward, thick lips, and protruding, grey-blue eyes with carefully plucked and filled in eyebrows. Her hair is a bit past shoulder length and naturally quite wavy and thick, though she straightens it compulsively until it's completely flat. It's naturally a medium brown, but it's been badly bleached, given lowlights, given highlights, dyed and bleached again so many times that it's a mess of various colors, from nearly-white blonde to dark brown. Lynn generally wears it in a tight, high ponytail, though she'll leave it down on a rare occasion. Lynn dresses like a stereotypical 'gangsta' in all ways- she almost always wears baggy pants, a pair of overpriced sneakers, and either a tight-fitted (and often midriff-bearing) white wife-beater with a color-coordinated bra underneath, or an oversized t-shirt with some kind of graffiti design on it. She generally wears a bandanna around her neck that matches the sneakers and the bra or the t-shirt, and she always wears the same Red Wings baseball cap- forwards if her hair is up, backwards if it's down. The outfit she's wearing on the show was chosen to coordinate with the hat- a too-small white wife-beater with a red bra showing through underneath, baggy jeans, a red bandanna, and spotless red and white sneakers. Lynn generally has a pair of oversized headphones around her neck, which she'll pull over her ears as a silent way of stating that she is done speaking to someone. Each of her ears is pierced twice, and typically she'll wear a pair of gold hoops along with a pair of cubic zirconia studs. She wears a lot of makeup, particularly very thick eyeliner. Biography: Terrilynn Boden was born to Lindsey Boden, a sixteen year old girl herself at the time. Terrilynn's father, Terry McConnell, had been Lindsey's boyfriend of six months, but he immediately left her upon learning of her pregnancy. Lindsey considered abortion many times, but was too scared- and too cowed by her own mother, Shannon, who believed abortion to be a sin- to go through with it. When her daughter was born, she named her by combining her own name and the girl's father's name, partially as a tribute to the boyfriend she wanted back and partially as an ill-fated ploy to get him back. This failed- Terry never spoke to Lindsey again, and Terrilynn never met her father. Lindsey almost always called Terrilynn "Lynn" so as to forget about the girl's father, and the nickname has stuck. As Lindsey was still in high school when Terrilynn was born, Terrilynn spent most of her formative years with Shannon Boden, her grandmother. Shannon was embarrassed by her status as 'grandmother' at age 36 and rather out of practice at raising young children (Lindsey was her only child)- not to mention a single mother herself and a bit of a non-violent alcoholic. As a result she was by no means a competent mother and tended to leave Terrilynn to her own. The young girl was luckily never severely injured, but was Lindsey grew fed up with Shannon's unstable parenting and dropped out of high school to care for Terrilynn on her own. Lindsey was able to get a job at a diner near her old home.A s the manager of the diner was a friend of Shannon's, Lindsey was allowed to bring Terrilynn as long as the little girl stayed out of trouble, which meant Terrilynn spent most of her time either stuck in a high chair or on Lindsey's back. She managed to make enough money to rent a small, run-down apartment on the outskirts of Detroit, where she and Terrilynn shared a bedroom. When Terrilynn was five years old and started going to school, Lindsey started taking more hours at work, leaving the little girl with a key to the apartment. Terrilynn spent little time with her mother and so had no one to turn to when her troubles at school began. She was teased for many reasons, including the dilapidated state of her wardrobe (Lindsey's tight budget meant that most of Terrilynn's clothing was cheap, dirty and/or the wrong size) and her ethnicity, as she was in the minority as a white girl. As a coping mechanism she began to fight back, growing a tough exterior and fighting (often physically) anyone who bothered her. She got into trouble several times in elementary school and her mother was called, but Lindsey did not have the time to control her daughter. Luckily Terrilynn's fights were never very serious, and no one involved was ever seriously harmed. She managed to graduate elementary school, but only by the skin of her teeth. In junior high Terrilynn sought to gain acceptance with the peers she'd spent elementary school fighting off- with her mother spending even less time with her (as now she assumed her daughter, at age twelve, was basically self-sufficient), she desperately needed someone to spend her time with. As she was still very much in the minority ethnicity-wise, her interests (and eventually her fashion sense) were built from those of the black and Hispanic girls (and boys) who surrounded her. She became what other students referred to mockingly as a "wigger" or a "wangster"- a white girl trying to act black, as she cultivated a love of rap and hip-hop music. Though she did make friends- mostly with other similar girls- it got her teased quite a bit for being a poser or a wannabe. As a result she continued to get into fights on a fairly regular basis, her temper often flaring out of control. For the most part she's managed to keep out of trouble, by fighting outside of school and outside of the eyes of the law. The worst injury she has ever sustained was a broken nose, though she is lucky she's never been hurt worse. As Terrilynn entered high school she found herself making more friends, particularly among guys who liked Terrilynn because she was very masculine in many respects. She dressed like a guy, fought like a guy, and certainly drank like a guy as she began finding herself invited to parties. She retained a small group of female friends, but most of her friends in high school are male. She has slept with quite few of them, but no guy was ever interested in a real relationship with her, and she told herself she was similarly disinterested, though deep down she is a bit of a hopeless romantic and would really love to have a boyfriend, if only she could figure out how to hold on to a boy. Terrilynn is tough as nails and maintains her image as a girl who's not to be messed with. Deep down she's desperately insecure, lashing out at people to protect her self-esteem. She continues to get into fights on a regular basis, though she now has them outside of school so as to prevent expulsion. Her mother continues to ignore her and she has not seen her grandmother since she was very young, so she lives almost completely outside of adult supervision- she regularly comes home at odd hours and steals liquor and money from her mother (that being how she manages to afford her own clothes). Her only real passion is playing the drums, which serves as a creative outlet for her anger and which is the only thing that keeps her at school. Though she is abrasive and difficult to know, after years of being left alone by her grandmother and then her mother, Terrilynn is quite afraid of being left alone yet again. She tends to spend as much time as possible with the friends she does have, as she is incredibly afraid of losing them. Advantages: Terrilynn has been fighting since elementary school and so knows how to handle herself in a confrontation. Her tough exterior tends to make people wary of crossing her. Years of essentially taking care of herself mean Terrilynn can be self-sufficient if the situation makes it absolutely necessary, though she'd greatly prefer not to be alone. Disadvantages: Terrilynn has few friends and has quite a bit of difficulty making new ones due to her attitude and her tendency to lash out at people. She has made quite a few enemies over the years from picking fights. She is likely to suffer if her friends abandon her. Designated Number: Grey Team no. 2 --- Designated Weapon: Bulletproof Vest Conclusion: A fighter with a defense against firearms. Lynn looks like she could go far, but will her enemies turn into her downfall? Mentor's Comment: I like this girl, she's perfect! This girl will be my star player. Assuming, of course, I can convince her to work with the other four. But really, who wouldn't listen to someone who knows more than they could ever hope to? The above biography is as written by Hollyquin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Vincent Sullivan '''Collected Weapons: '''Bulletproof Vest (designated weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: '''Vincent Sullivan '''Mid-game Evaluation: After waking up and finding a bulletproof vest as her weapon, she met Ben Grayson at the beach, asking whether he was on her team as she couldn't see the colour of his bandanna. When he replied by asking what team she is in, she answered, but Ben was already gone. After putting on her vest, she left the Western Beach. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lynn, in chronological order *Lost Memento *Whatcha Gonna Do *Reflection Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lynn. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters